Chat Commands
Chat Rules Double Posting - '''Do not post the same or a similar message in the chatroom more than one time per page. If you want to advertise something in chat, such as selling mythril, wait until your advertisement disappears from chat. Penalty: 1 - 2 day chat ban with a warning. '''Caps Abuse - Do not post in chat using all caps, it"s very noobish behavior. A word or two in caps is fine, but only when necessary. Penalty: 1 day chat ban with a warning. Insulting / Baiting Players - Some fun is allowed, but don"t cross the line. If the insults get serious, its time to stop. Also, no baiting other players into an argument to get them into trouble. Penalty: 3 - 5 day chat ban with a warning. Trolling - You are not allowed to post inflammatory, rude, repetitive or offensive messages designed to intentionally annoy and antagonize other members/staff or disrupt the flow of discussion. Penalty: 2 days first offense with warning, 5 days second and following offenses without warning. Swearing - Eternal Fight is a game for players of all ages, so try to keep the cursing down to a minimum. Some swearing will be tolerated, but don"t offend anyone. Penalty: 2 - 3 day chat ban with a warning. Flooding - Do not post 5 or more lines in a row in the chatroom. Penalty: 3 day chat ban with a warning. No warning is required if it concerns deliberately flooding. In that case the penalty will also be more then 3 days and in extreme cases can mean jail or a suspension of your account. Begging - Asking for free items or gold is considered begging. If your desperate for something, earn it yourself or ask a friend for a loan. Along the same line asking for "Donations" will not be tolerated. It is the same as begging just putting a different spin on it. Penalty: 1 - 3 day chat ban with a warning. Advertising - Any URLs leading to a website outside of Eternal Fight or any advertising of another game is strictly prohibited. Please do not name other games. If you must then use the shortened versions, E.G, "SH". Lines containing game names shall be deleted and a warning given. 2 Warnings and you will be banned. Penalty: 5 day chat ban, no warning required. Disobeying Staff - Please give our staff members the respect they deserve. If they ask you to stop doing something that isn't stated in the rules, there is probably a good reason for it. Penalty: 5 day chat ban, no warning required. English in Chat - We recognize that many different languages can be spoken by various players on Eternal Fight. However, most of us can only understand English. So keep the other languages out of chat, so we can all know what is going on. Penalty: 1 - 3 day chat ban with a warning. Racism - Never make an insulting comment towards another player or in general based on race, religion, nationality, or sexual orientation. Penalty: 5 - 10 day chat ban, no warning required. Black Font - Many people have a dark background set to Eternal Fight. Reading a black font is nearly impossible for these people. Penalty: 1 day chat ban with a warning. Asking for Staff - Don"t ask for staff. It"s very difficult having players every day begging management for staff when they simply don"t qualify. If you interest in becoming staff, the best way is to simply be an active member within the Eternal Fight community. Penalty: 1 day chat ban with a warning. False Information - Do not supply incorrect info to players just to get a better deal on an item. For example, if someone asks how much Syphon are worth, saying they are worthless would be illegal and just wrong. Penalty: 5 day chat ban, no warning required. Chat Commands /c - Clan Chat /t - Trade Chat /bonus - Bonus time left /gb - Gift Bags left /me - Emote = :) = :( = :P = ;) = :'( = :D = >: = :o = :-/ = -_- = :| = 8) = :* = *rolleyes* ":bunny:" ":banana:" ":bonk:" ":fox:":frog:" ":rose:" ":cat:" ":mouse:" ":peep:" ":nyan:" ":myz:" ":flower:" ":thumbsup:" ":rage:" ":ragequit:" ":hamtaro:" ":ninja:" ":bang:" ":monkey:" ":mario:" ":mlp:" ":sonic:" ":sleeping:" ":charmander:" ":myz2:" " =P " ":slap:" ":cheer:" ":tackle:" ":pika:" ":treadmill:" ":rerun:" ":keys:" ":curse:" ":pIKAP:" ":pikaPi:" ":lemon:" ":brocolli:" ":RerunBanana:" ":CanadaBanana:" ":db1:" ":beaver:" ":Beaver:"":bacon:" ":MoonGazer:"":Bye:"":alien:" ":angry:"":bday:"":blush:" ":boo:"":coffee:":1bunny:" ":bluemad:"":wings:"":crab:" ":panda:"":Devil:"":donkey:" ":toot:"":bonk:"":homework:" ":lion:"":kitten:"":mousewheel:" ":1rose:" ":oops:" ":peacock:" ":penguin:" ":Rawr:" ":wballon:" ":whistle:" ":10Q:" ":wolf:" /s - Staff Chat /n - Newbie chat